we are each other's nightscape, each other's moons
by antomec
Summary: an alphabetical summary of how gray and natsu are stupidly in love. fluff, modern au, one shot. [part 2 to "the skies are bright tonight, and so are you"]


_**im back! anyway have this adorable fic, which is also a sort-of sequel to my previous fic, [you're like the summer without the overbearing heat]. titl taken from moonchild, a song off of RM's new album mono. which you can find on youtube!**_

* * *

 **1\. arrival**

natsu appears like a sudden burst of rain in gray's life. natsu makes him giddy enough that he nearly sees an eighth colour in the rainbow. he wonders if this is permanent.

natsu stays for far longer than a may shower though.

 **2\. baseball**

"come on, it will be fun! besides, we promised erza that we would support her," natsu pouts cutely at gray, and gray reluctantly agrees.

and besides, it's not like the giant array of snacks and drinks natsu bought is going to stop him from holding his hand.

 **3\. competition**

they're both competitive to a fault. some days it's adorable, like a squabble over who can get the other more flowers, and other times, it's petty, and more often than not, a simple case of jealousy.

 **4\. disaster**

their first date is a collision of unlikely catastrophic events. fire, a hospital, and unlikely weather is involved.

 **5\. expression**

gray doesn't speak to natsu some days. but that's alright, natsu assures him over and over, everyone needs some time to themselves.

 **6\. family**

natsu meets gray's brother three weeks after their first date. lyon shows up around closing time, and warns him of an "accident" if he were to – _hypothetically_ – break gray's heart.

gray thinks it's embarrassing. natsu thinks it's sweet.

 **7\. guitar**

there's an acoustic guitar lying on natsu's bed. it's a pretty light brown, with hand painted zodiac patterns creeping up the sides.

"i didn't realise you could play," gray says quietly.

natsu blushes. "ah, i can't actually. lucy left that last time she came over."

"oh," gray remarks.

natsu catches on to his slight disappointment. "but i could learn?" he adds shyly.

gray nods, smiling softly.

 **8\. homework**

"i'm telling you, the professor has it in for me!" gray groans and flops his head on the table.

natsu puts down a mug filled with warm tea next to his books. "here, why don't you drink this while we _both_ finish our workload?"

 **9\. independence**

cana likes to joke that ever since they got together, gray and natsu have merged into one being. gray doesn't find it funny, especially since he's someone who absolutely cherishes his solitude at times.

he doesn't deny that it makes him happy when natsu tells cana off for her comment.

 **10\. judgement**

"are you kidding me? charmander is obviously the best starter pokemon!"

"this is it. this is how we break up, huh? over my boyfriend's bad taste in starter pokemon."

"hey!"

 **11\. kite**

gray shows up with a pair of colourful kites at his door. "let's fly them in the park," he says.

natsu only stops to get his keys and a coat before joining him.

 **12\. library**

midterms approach. they've both become accustomed to spending late nights at their university library. sometimes it's natsu who drags gray back home, and sometimes it's gray who pushes natsu out of his cramming.

 **13\. medicine**

the weather changes quickly enough for natsu to catch a cold. it isn't long before gray finds out and barges into his apartment, armed to the brim with medicine and food.

 **14\. new**

gray is quiet. he knows that. dating natsu makes him come out of his comfort zone, and gray finds that he doesn't particularly mind it. likewise, natsu finds himself enjoying the peace and quiet every now and then, and learns to put himself first.

 **15\. oven**

gray enlists lucy's help in baking natsu's birthday cake. turns out lucy's horrible at it, and they have to call in lucy's girlfriend.

juvia saves all of their asses though.

 **16\. photograph**

natsu doesn't like his photo taken much. something about how he can't pose right. gray proves him wrong by taking several candid photos of him. gray now has at least five photos of natsu hung up in his bedroom.

 **17\. quilt**

it's cold. gray doesn't really care. natsu does.

he calls a truce by bringing over an old quilt he received from ur a long, long time ago.

 **18\. reaction**

some say that gray doesn't really respond much, but natsu knows for a fact that gray likes to scrunch up his nose when he laughs; that one corner of his lips always, always pulls up when he sleeps; that when he cries, it's always silent, and his nose goes red almost immediately; that sometimes the laugh natsu gets to pull out from gray when he least expects it, is one of the sweetest sounds he can ever hear.

 **19\. story**

when natsu was sick, he had apparently mumbled a request for gray to read out loud for him. gray recalls it with a smile, while natsu groans and denies it.

natsu secretly pulls up the memory when he can't fall asleep.

 **20\. twirl**

"spin for me," gray says with a laugh, and natsu obliges, showing off his tuxedo. it's cut to his figure, and makes him look better than usual. gray can't take his eyes off of him.

"stop eyeing me like that," natsu grins.

"oh?" gray answers. "if that's what you want," he adds, turning around.

gray laughs once more when he hears natsu whine.

 **21\. umbrella**

"the forecast said it was going to be sunny!"

"i thought we've already established that you can't trust any weather forecast unless juvia approves it."

"well, you know my apartment's only a couple of blocks from here, wanna make a run for it?"

 **22\. virus**

out of the two of them, natsu's much more susceptible to illnesses. gray blames it on his ramen diet. natsu blames it on the universe getting back at him for being so handsome.

 **23\. wallpaper**

"gray, my hands are busy, do you mind checking my email for me? i should be getting a response back from my professor."

gray reaches for the phone, and immediately cringes when he sees the lockscreen. "really, natsu? can you be any more predictable?"

"if this is about my lockscreen, i'll have you know that is a very adorable picture of you!" natsu calls out.

gray grins. "if you say so," he answers as he clicks the email app.

 **24\. year**

"i said no presents!"

"but it's been an entire year since we started dating! surely that warrants a small gift?"

"but-"

"besides i know you have something for me in your sock drawer, i saw it while cleaning up."

 **25\. xerox**

papers litter the bedroom floor. natsu gingerly makes his way over to the bed where gray lies spread eagle. natsu flops onto him, gray grunting at the sudden weight. "what's with the paper avalanche, einstein?"

gray groans. "i fell asleep at the library and took too many copies of the same paper. i woke up because the machine started making this weird noise." gray lifts his head and looks at natsu lying on his chest. "i think i _broke_ it, natsu. what am i gonna do? i can't afford to replace it!"

"was it this weird _beep beep_ noise?"

"y-yeah, how do you know that?"

natsu laughs. "ah, don't worry, gray, that's just the noise it makes when it runs out of paper."

 **26\. zest**

gray doesn't know how long it's been since they started dating – it's usually natsu who keeps track of all the little anniversaries. first date; first christmas; one thousand day anniversary.

gray just knows that each day he spends with natsu is happier than the last.

* * *

 ** _reviews are appreciated, so hit that button and make my day!_**


End file.
